


Go To Sleep

by PeyDameron



Series: Poe Dameon/Male!Reader Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Doctor!Reader, Established Relationship, M/M, Medbay, Medic!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeyDameron/pseuds/PeyDameron
Summary: Poe wakes up in the medbay after a rather rough landing. You stay up with him to put both of your minds at ease.





	Go To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Shsjdbbfb this is my first thing im posting sorry if its bad im just gay for poe and theres not a ton of poe/male!reader so here it is (y/n) is not based on me nope

“(Y/n)?” Your eyes snap open and you jump. “Are you awake?” Poe smiles at you weakly from behind all the tubes going in and out of him. “Does your side hurt?” He snorts.  
“You kidding?” You brush a dark curl off of his clammy forehead. “You should be working,” he says.  
“My shift ended hours ago. It’s past midnight, babe.”  
“When did I get here?”  
“About seven hours ago. We took you into surgery right away and stitched you up.” Poe nods and closes his eyes. “Do you want the light off?” you ask softly. Poe shakes his head.  
“You should go to bed,” he says.  
“Nah, I don’t think so.” You sigh deeply and kiss Poe’s hand. “I hate it when you come back from a mission and you have to stay here.”  
“You’re the doctor. Let me out.” You chuckle softly and stroke Poe’s hair.  
“Honey, I can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I don’t trust you to be out on your own when you’re hurt and not do something stupid.” Poe winces.  
“Damn, (y/l/n). That stung,” he said.  
“(Y/l/n)? How long have we been married?” Poe grins.  
“I can’t say ‘damn, Dameron.’”  
“Sure you can. You just did.”  
“I hate you,” Poe laughs.  
“Too bad you’re stuck with me.” You kiss his hand again and hold it to your face.  
“You alright, baby?” Poe asks, stroking your cheek. You nod.  
“Yeah, I’m alright,” you say.  
“How bad do I look?” You chuckle.  
“You’re not more concerned over how injured you are?” Poe shakes his head.  
“I know you’ll fix that. I just can’t stand looking less than perfect, you know?”  
“Yeah, I know. You’ve got two black eyes and a busted lip, you’re covered in cuts and bruises besides the gash on your side, you haven’t shaved in ten days, and your nose still looks bad from where it got broken and started to heal crooked so I had to break it again to fix it. Don’t touch it!” you cry, swatting his hand away from his nose.  
“I wondered why it was hurting so bad. You double-broke my nose, jerk,” he teases.  
“Beauty is pain, my love.” Poe pouts. “What?”  
“Can you come in the bed with me?” he asks in a small, sleepy voice.  
“Only if you promise not to be a baby about needles until we release you.” He shrugs.  
“Okay,” he says. Poe wiggles over to make room for you in the tiny hospital bed. “I love you, baby. You take such good care of me.” You smile and kiss his cheek.  
“You keep me alive and I patch you up, right?” Poe nods. “I love you.”  
“Can I have a kiss?” You peck him on the lips but Poe leans in for a longer kiss. “Go to sleep,” he whispers, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. You dont protest; he dims the light and settles into the cramped bed for some much needed shuteye.


End file.
